


Different clothing style

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15th part of my OTP challange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different clothing style

Bill had a serious problem – Dipper was mad. Well he still got Mabels gift for such incidents. But after actually opening the box he was starting to rethink his options and priorities. Was it worth his pride? He didn't want Dipper ignoring him for who knows how long. Deciding it was Bill slowly started to change…

Dipper was sitting in living room watching some random horror movie. He ignored Bill not even looking at him. "Umm..." Bill felt stupid. He just wanted to get over with it and run away if possible. "What is it, Cipher?" Dipper was really mad. And still wasn't looking. Gathering his whole courage Bill moved to stand between TV and Dipper whose eyes went wide and thoughts were in chaos on sight of Bill wearing frilly maid dress.

"What the..." human started as Bill was looking at anything but him trying to mutter an apology. Dipper was far too shocked to say anything more of even listen to what Bill was saying. And he had to focus on not thinking about how Bill looked.

"You don't like it?" Bill asked. It was weird for him to be shy and for Dipper it was far too much.

"Yeah. I hate it. We'll have to take it off." human said. Bill already knew what he was in. Dipper entered little shit mode. At least he was no longer mad...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
